Comfortable
by nicolethegreat
Summary: Every time that Blaine tries to take their relationship to the next level, Kurt repels it. Bare skin was completely out of the question. So why was it part of the solution?
1. The Problem

**Prologue/Chapter One: The Problem**

Blaine's arms were wrapped around Kurt's neck, Kurt's arms wrapped around Blaine's waist. They were both standing, inches of space between the two of them. Their lips were together, just as they had been for the last five minutes. Slowly, Blain let his arms slip from around his boyfriend's neck and go lower, hands still together.

They got past Kurt's shoulders, Kurt only squirming slightly to get his arms in to a more comfortable position. They reached lower, hitting the small of Kurt's back.

Kurt backed up, pulling his arms off of Blaine's waist and breaking Blaine's arms apart so they were no longer holding on to him. "Blaine... what are you doing?" He frowned slightly.

"I was trying to wrap my arms around your hips," Blaine answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He rose an eyebrow at his boyfriend's antics. "Something wrong?"

Kurt shook his head. "No," he lied. He gave the other boy a smooth smile before walking up to him and putting his lips right in front of Blaine's. "Kiss me."

More than happy to follow the command, Blaine tipped his mouth forwards and kissed his boyfriend. His arms started around Kurt's neck like they had before, Kurt's slightly higher than the hips. Like before, Blaine let his arms slowly travel downwards. This time when they landed on the small of Kurt's back, Kurt stiffened slightly but ignored them otherwise. Blaine took it as a cue to go on. His hands released each other and found a spot on either side of Kurt's hips.

The kissing got slightly heated. Blaine left Kurt's mouth and kissed his jaw lightly twice before returning to his mouth. Kurt pulled away and nuzzled his nose between Blaine's hair and his ear. He stayed there for a few seconds before finding Blaine's lips again.

Blaine decided to get daring. He'd never seen Kurt act so free before when they were kissing. Blaine deepened the kiss, hoping it would cause Kurt not to notice what he was about to do until it was too late. Cautiously, he let his right thumb push the fabric of Kurt's shirt up lightly. He let the same thumb slide underneath the fabric. With no response from Kurt about the act, he let his cautiousness leave him as he pressed the thumb in to his boyfriend's skin.

It seemed like he couldn't have gotten a worse reaction. Kurt leapt backwards, falling over a shoe as he did so and landing on his butt. Blaine's eyes widened.

"Kurt... are you alright?"

No response.

"Kurt?"

Still no response.

"Kurt, is something wrong?"

A sniffle. A nod.

"Want to tell me?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Please talk to me, Kurt."

"Can... can you leave?"

Blaine rose an eyebrow. That was not the reply that he was hoping to get from his boyfriend. "...Leave?"

Kurt nodded. "Please. And shut the door on your way out."

The curly haired boy gave a curious look to the boy on the ground. "Are you sure, Kurt? We could just talk."

Kurt shook his head once again. "Please leave."

Blaine gave a defeated sigh and nodded. "I'll call you tonight, alright?" he offered with a small smile. The other boy merely nodded.

As he started his car after leaving the Hummel house, he only had one thing on his mind: he had to find a way to get Kurt to talk to him about why he repelled all things sexual. On the phone that night, they avoided the topic of what happened that day completely, choosing instead to make plans for the next day - They were going to go to the Hummel house once again, this time to watch romantic comedies and try out a new recipe that Kurt had found. Blaine was going to be the cooperative taste tester. They were going to work things out with whatever happened to Kurt, too, though Blaine didn't tell Kurt of that part of the plan. No. Telling him that part of the plan would only scare him away more and that was the last thing that he wanted at that point.

Blaine couldn't help but secretly dread what might happen tomorrow.


	2. Confrontation

I couldn't believe the number of emails I had earlier when I woke up. You guys are awesome.

This story was originally going to be a one shot, chapter two (this chapter) being the only chapter. Then I decided that _hey_, I could turn it in to an actual story. So that being said, this chapter was written first and it isn't the best because the first chapter of any story that I write is always the worst as I get used to the characters.

Without further ado, I present you chapter two.

**Chapter Two: Confrontation**

Blaine stood outside of his boyfriend's bedroom door with a determined look on his face, his hand close to knocking on it and letting himself in once he heard the other boy's reply, but he couldn't make his hand move towards the door enough to knock on it. Second thoughts were running through his head and they had been since he first made up the decision of what was going to happen. It was actually to the point where he was past third thoughts and fourth thoughts, but he didn't want to think about how much he had already considered the situation. No, this was definitely necessary.

His hand finally knocked against the door, the call of "come on!" came from within, and Blaine knew there wasn't much of a chance for turning back now. With a soft intake of breath and one more short though of doubt, he let himself in to the bedroom.

When he opened the door, he saw Kurt staring at him with a goofy grin on his face. "Perfect timing. I just finished my latest design and I need a model for it. Usually I use Finn but after the last time, he hasn't let me use him since." His shoulders lifted up in a shrug. "He's afraid of pins and needles, I think. I only poked him a few times."

Blaine's eyebrows rose questionably. Originally, he had wanted to try to persuade Kurt in to telling him why he was so against anything remotely sexual - even something as simple as kissing shirtless while sitting up. Maybe he could go about his plan differently. Kurt was allowing him to think of other possibilities. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad after all. He wasn't afraid of pins and needles. He had gone through much worse back before he had transferred to Dalton. Now, a needle wouldn't even make him blink if it was near him.

Kurt had an expectant look on his face. "Well? Are you going to let me use you or not?" Blaine rose an eyebrow again and Kurt blushed a deep red. "As a model. I need a model."

"I know," Blaine replied after a second's pause. "I just like seeing you flustered." Kurt's blush grew again and he turned around to face his closet quickly before the other boy would notice.

Kurt cleared his throat. "Okay, I'm designing this for Rachel and I need you to try it on for me. Your waist is about her size."

Blaine blinked but didn't say anything. He needed to stay in this. This could easily lead to that conversation that he wanted to have. He couldn't protest, even if Kurt was going to make him wear - his eyes flashed over at his boyfriend as he pulled something out of his closet - a skirt? No, no. He had to do it.

The one holding the skirt looked his boyfriend up and down. "This skirt doesn't match your shirt. You're going to have to change that too." Blaine nodded once and leaned back in to the door that he had walked in through. He slowly pushed it backwards until it was closed all the way. Had Burt been home, they would have never been able to get away with the closed door, especially after five months of dating. Kurt's eyes looked up and down his boyfriend once again before he spun around and began to dig through drawers in his dresser and pulling out a shirt.

The fashionista walked forwards and put both items of clothing in his boyfriend's hands. For the first time, Blaine took notice of what the skirt was. "Pink?" he questioned, mostly to himself but aloud.

Kurt nodded. "You must be in heaven. You love pink." Blaine must have looked about to protest because Kurt quickly defended his statement. "Remember those pink sunglasses you picked up during the Gap Attack?"

Blaine winced slightly at the mention of his failed attempt to get Jeremiah on Valentine's Day earlier in the year. "I said nothing," he murmured, looking down at the clothes in his hand once more before moving towards the bed and sitting down. He placed the pink skirt with Kurt's pink shirt down next to him and bent down to untie his shoes. Kurt kept his eye on the other boy as he went back to his dressers to fold his clothes back the way they were before he had to search for the shirt for Blaine.

The dark haired boy kicked off both shoes and had just finished pulling off both socks when Kurt began to watch him. A smile slid across his face. This was going to be easier than he thought.

His right hand moved from his sock after putting it in his shoe and towards the bottom of his shirt. His index finger had gotten underneath the shirt before he heard a cough from across the room. "Yes, Kurt?" he asked slowly in a tone of slight annoyance.

Kurt's head tilted towards the bathroom door.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders to acknowledge that he had seen his boyfriend's hint and then pushed his right hand underneath his shirt with his left hand shortly following. The shirt lifted up over his head and off of his body, being thrown down next to his shoes, knowing that Kurt would complain about that later on but not caring because he was doing something that could potentially get him thrown out of the bedroom and banished for the next month... or two months... or year... He knew his boyfriend well enough to know that if it wasn't something he wanted, it wouldn't happen.

Kurt took one look at his boyfriend's bare chest - the chest of a man who worked out enough to be toned - and turned his entire body away to face the opposite side of the room. "Blaine! Put a shirt on and change in the bathroom."

A short laugh came from Blaine, some rustling could be heard, and the command, "turn around" was heard before Kurt finally turned back around to face his boyfriend, his cheeks stained red. As soon as he turned, though, his hands flew up over his eyes.

"Blaine!" he yelled, short of breath.

"Kurt!" Blaine commented back. His tone was teasing and fun, trying to counter what was going on in Kurt's mind at that moment. There was a pause where Kurt stood still with his hands still over his eyes and where Blaine took in the sight of his flustered boyfriend and smiled slightly to himself as his right hand reached downward at the zipper of his jeans, his shirt still off. Did he dare take the next move?

His hand pushed the zipper down just slightly, enough to alert Kurt. Kurt's hands fell from his face to reveal wide opened eyes.

A gasp. "Blaine!"

Blaine's eyes managed to find Kurt's and he gave his boyfriend a reassuring smile. Keeping eye contact, he unzippered the fly the rest of the way. Kurt's eyes remained long as they moved downwards to see if what he thought had happened had happened. His eyes flew up to Blaine's again, purposely closing as his head moved over the boy's chest. When they opened up, they were no less wide than they had been before.

Keeping eye contact once again, Blaine began to slowly push the jeans down his butt and used his legs and feet to kick them off as calmly as possible. He had to stay calm. It was bad enough that Kurt was freaking out. If he showed panic, it would only make the other boy worse. But flowing through his mind were thoughts about what was going to happen and how Kurt was responding and _would his eyes ever go back to the size they were before all of this happened_?

The boy stood as still as possible. His clothes were spewed across the room. His socks were in his shoes not too far off, his jeans were kicked in the opposite direction and his shirt must be somewhere near where his shoes were but he wasn't entirely sure anymore because he wasn't about to look down and check. He stood in only blue boxers and a small necklace.

Cautiously, he moved one of his feet forwards just slightly and hooked both of his thumbs in to the boxers and made a small gesture that meant that he was going to move them down, not actually planning on doing such a thing but hoping for some sort of reaction from his frozen boyfriend.

"STOP!"

Blaine's eyebrows went up. Was that a whimper at the end? "Problem, Kurt?"

"Yes!" Kurt exclaimed. He let out a deep sigh. "You can't just _do_ that. Not in my bedroom. With me in it."

For the first time since he started, Blaine let his eyes wander to look at the rest of his boyfriend. Kurt's arms hung loosely by his sides, his chest was rising up and down. From the corner of Blaine's eye, he saw Kurt's eyes starting to move slightly down Blaine's body. Blaine had to surpress the grin. _His boyfriend was checking him out._

Blaine's eyes continued to wander downward until they came across something unfamiliar to him. There was a _bulge_ in his boyfriend's _pants_ that wasn't obvious before. His eyes grew before they flew upwards to look back at Kurt's face to find the other boy's eyes shut tightly. It was probably better that way because Blaine's eyes showed shock. _His boyfriend was getting hard from looking at his body._ That wasn't what he expected to happen but it was oddly comforting. Kurt couldn't be minding what was happening all too much if he was getting hard from it. _Right?_

They stood in silence for minutes, Kurt taking in Blaine's appearance as secretly as possible, Blaine taking in Kurt looking at him. It wasn't until Blaine decided to take a step forwards to go towards Kurt for a kiss that anything happened and then it happened all at once.

Blaine's foot landed on one of the tossed away shoes, causing him to fall and land in front of Kurt. Kurt screamed and jumped away, taking refuge against the closet door. Blaine stood up, much closer to Kurt than he was before, and Kurt's eyes went back to being as wide as they were before when Blaine was stripping. Kurt's hand felt around the door for the knob, twisting it and pulling it open just enough for his body to slip through it once the knob was in his hand.

Kurt did not even give Blaine another look before he hid himself in the closet and away from view.

Blaine hesitated. He had caused his boyfriend to run and hide in a closet. Now what was he supposed to do? He had to coax him out somehow. He had to get him to look at him again. And they still needed to have that conversation that he was planning. After a moment, he took a step towards the closet. With a soft tone, he addressed his boyfriend. "Kurt?"

A soft sniffle came from the closet.

"Kurt? Are you alright?"

Another sniffle and then, "Yes." Defeated. Kurt sounded defeated. He had given up. More sniffles came and Blaine stayed silent, waiting for some sort of hint from Kurt that he really was alright. "C-can...?"

The hint of a smile crossed Blaine's face. "I'll put some clothes on. That pink skirt and the shirt, right?"

A laugh came out from the closet. "Don't-"

"Don't wrinkle them. Got it."

There was a pause as Blaine walked away from the closet and towards the bed to retrieve the clothes that he was meant to put on. "Thank you," Kurt muttered.

Blaine smiled. He put on the skirt first, just as carefully as he knew Kurt would put it on. For a split second, he considered telling Kurt to come out then and there but decided against it. He had scarred the other boy enough for the day. After slipping on the shirt, he walked back over to the closet and knocked on the door. "You can come out now. I'm all clothed." He grinned slightly as he looked down at what he was wearing. The skirt fit fine, not that he really knew how it was supposed to fit because he had never worn one before, but the shirt was too small. It was tight and too short. Small pieces of Blaine's waistline could be seen. There was nothing to prevent it.

He stepped back as the door for the closet opened slowly to reveal a puffy eyed Kurt. The boy walked out and closed the door. When Blaine moved to hug him, as he was used to doing when he saw the boy in a distraught mood, Kurt stepped back so he was against the door once again.

"Don't touch me," he murmured quietly. He looked down at his feet so he wouldn't have to look at the other boy.

Blaine nodded silently and sat down on the bed. "Can we talk?" he asked with a hopeful glance.

Kurt nodded. "That would probably be a good idea." He hesitated before going over to his vanity and sitting down there, a good five feet away from where Blaine sat on the bed. Blaine tried not to be disappointed but the hint of a frown showed on his face either way.

Blaine cleared his throat. "We've been together since March." Kurt nodded. "It's been five months. It's August. School starts in a couple of weeks." Kurt nodded again. "And whenever we do anything more than kiss, you retreat. You pull away and change the subject." Once again, Kurt nodded. His eyes shifted downwards and fright showed on his face. Of course he was scared. He knew what his boyfriend was getting at.

The dark haired boy smiled over at his boyfriend. "I know that you said before that you know nothing about sex." Kurt's eyes closed. "But this isn't about me wanting to have sex with you. This is about me wondering why you're so afraid of intimacy that you have to run away every time it is brought up." He looked at his boyfriend expectantly.

"It's just...," Kurt began. He swallowed and tilted his head up so that he was looking across the room at Blaine's face. "I'm scared. And I know nothing. And I'm like a baby penguin! No one has ever liked me before. I don't know what to do." He bit his lip before continuing. "And seeing you do _that_ a little while ago was the first time that I ever saw a man so close to naked before."

He moved his eyes away and turned. He fiddled with his vanity, picked up a jar of some sort of lotion, and began to open and close it to keep his hands and mind occupied.

Blaine's eyebrows rose. "You played football." It was a statement that was meant to sound exactly as it came out - confused, curious, and even sort of sad.

Kurt nodded. "I used the girl's locker room. I'm not allowed in the boy's one."

"That's not right!" Blaine shot up from where he was sitting.

Kurt eyed him carefully and motioned for him to sit down, which he did. "It's high school, Blaine. I'd rather change with the girls than be accused of staring at the boys anyways." Blaine nodded in understanding. He had had that problem, too, when he was at his old school.

"And I know you're sexy," Blaine told him, his voice getting lower and to a whisper. "Rachel showed me the 'Push It' video. I can't believe you smacked Finn's ass." Kurt's cheeks turned red as he chuckled slightly in awkwardness. "I can teach you about sex, if you want. If that's what you're afraid of. I mean, I only know what is online but it has to be helpful."

Kurt shook his head. "Remember that _talk_ that you had with my _father_?" He rose an eyebrow.

Blaine looked down guiltily. "He gave you the talk, then?"

"He gave my pamphlets and told me to be careful." He smiled slightly.

The other boy smiled. "He's a good dad."

Kurt nodded.

"About me being the first boy you saw close to naked..." Blaine began, looking hesitantly over at Kurt. Kurt tilted his head up to look over. "If you want, after you do whatever adjustments to this skirt that you wanted to do, I can go back to being in just my boxers so that you can look. No touching. No kissing. You stay dressed." He smiled slightly. "I just want you to be comfortable."

"I... I have a confession. That skirt is done. I just wanted to see how you looked in it." His cheeks turned pink enough to match the skirt.

Blaine grinned. "And how do I look in it?"

"Sexy."

Blaine stood up and looked himself up and down. "I think I have to agree." He walked over to Kurt and leaned down slowly to see if he would be allowed a kiss. When the other boy didn't flinch away, he kissed him lightly on the lips. Still hovering near the other boy, Blaine asked, "So would you like me to change in here or in the bathroom?"

Kurt hesitated. There was a clear pause before he answered in a quiet voice, "In here, please."

"No touching or kissing or you undressing," Blaine reminded him. "I'll get down to my boxers and you can find a board game for us to play. I like-"

"Monopoly."

Blaine nodded. "Monopoly it is."

"You're putting clothes on as soon as someone else gets home, for the record," Kurt informed him before standing up and leaving the room to get the game.

And they did just as Blaine said. He undressed down to the point where he was only in his boxers and his necklace while Kurt got the game and they played for two full house just like that, never touching each other more than to trade cards and give money. Kurt snuck the occasional peak at Blaine while Blaine him carefully for any sort of confirmation of discomfort. And when Kurt's dad got home two hours in to the game, Blaine rushed to put his clothes on him, not missing the sad smile from Kurt as he did so. And when Blaine left Kurt's house an hour later, he knew that he had succeeded in talking to Kurt just from that sad smile.


	3. Curiosity

Preseason for field hockey has started. School starts in a week in a half (therefore, I have to do my summer homework). And I have a life off of my computer. Because of this, chapters will be posted on a random basis. It might take me a couple of days to update, it might take me a couple of weeks. Please be patient.

Thank you for all of the reviews, alerts, and favs. You guys are awesome.

A short chapter with a cliffhanger that will lead in to a much longer chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor will I ever own Glee.

**Chapter Three: Curiosity**

Kurt let out a huff of air before turning his car off and opening the door. His feet took him to the front door of Blaine's house, his hand knocked on the door on its own accord, and he opened the door without even realizing it. Maybe it was because his brain was too busy to even comprehend the familiar movements, or maybe it was because the movements were so familiar that it was second nature to do them. He didn't think much of it because as soon as he had entered the house, he was swallowed by the arms of the curly haired boy.

"Hello," Kurt murmured happily, smiling at Blaine.

"Good afternoon," Blaine answered. He leaned in to Kurt and kissed him before pulling away. "Where to, sir?" Blaine winked.

Kurt bit his lip and looked over at the staircase. "Your room?" The other boy nodded and turned away.

Blaine pulled his bedroom door open for Kurt and held it there so that the other boy could go in first. Kurt smiled gratefully as he passed his boyfriend. He spun around when he heard the door click shut.

"So that's on the agenda today?" Blaine asked. His back was against the door casually as he spoke. He was smiling, not grinning. He was happy and it was obvious to Kurt, making Kurt grin slightly. _Just being there made his boyfriend happy._ It was a pleasant thought.

The taller boy walked over to the smiling boy and kissed him lightly on his lips. "I'm going to make an effort today," he whispered to Blaine, his forehead falling on to Blaine's.

Blaine blinked. "Wait. What?"

Kurt bit his lip. "I'm going to make an effort today," he repeated, this time louder.

Blaine shook his head. "I heard you the first time. What do you mean by it, though?" One eyebrow was risen, his forehead wrinkled against Kurt's before he pulled his head away to give himself some room, and he didn't blink, choosing instead to watch the other boy carefully to see if he gave off any hints about what he meant.

"I want to kiss you, "Kurt informed the other boy. "And maybe do something more. Maybe we could sit down this time or something." He tried to sound casual and he shrugged his shoulders at the end to try to make the casualness overthrow the uncertainty that he knew was in his voice.

The curly haired boy finally blinked. Only, he blinked many times, as if he still wasn't understanding the situation. "Kurt, you clearly told me before that you weren't ready for anything. We're not doing anything that you're not ready for and that is that." He tried to smile but failed, frowning instead and being obvious in his disagreement with Kurt's ideas.

Kurt shook his head. "I wasn't suggesting that we... _you know_." He made a slight gagging noise that caused Blaine to smile slightly. "I was suggesting that we sit down and maybe do something more like our first kiss... we... we haven't really done that since." He flushed red.

Blaine smiled understandingly but hesitated before speaking. "This isn't just because of what I said and did before, is it?"

Kurt shook his head once again. "No. I honestly want to do this on my own accord. You just helped me realize that." Blaine nodded and pulled away from the door. "How do we start this?" Kurt asked quietly. He was biting him lip once again.

This time, Blaine didn't hesitate at all. He walked up to Kurt and placed his hands lightly on the other boy's hips, ignoring the slight shiver that came from Kurt at the feel of another boy's hands being so low. He leaned in so that his lips hovered just in front of Kurt's and then pushed himself the rest of the way in, kissing him lightly and patiently, giving Kurt the power.

Awkwardly, Kurt shifted on his feet and let his hands hang by his sides. Blaine's hands slipped off of the other boy and down to where Kurt's hands were slack. He placed one of his hands on top of each of Kurt's and pulled Kurt's hands up until they were wrapped around his hips. He then took his hands off of Kurt's and returned them to Kurt's hips. Kurt grinned slightly in to the kiss before continuing, this time kissing harder and more certain.

Their kissing continued, gradually gaining in strength. It was when Blaine felt Kurt's grip on his hip tighten when Blaine decided to slowly bring Kurt over towards the bed, taking half steps until they reached it. When they did, Blaine pulled his lips away from Kurt's and used his head to gesture towards the bed.

Kurt looked hesitantly at the navy bedspread that lead on to the bed, the orange pillows that sat at one end, and for a moment - just a moment - thought about the fact that he would have to dedicate a day sometime soon to redecorating his boyfriend's bedroom to make it color coordinated at the very least before sitting down on the bed so that he was facing Blaine. '_How did he sit down so quickly while I was thinking about redesigning his room?'_ Kurt thought to himself silently.

Blaine let his right hand move slowly over Kurt's hip, grazing it just barely with the tips of his fingers. One finger eventually found its way just underneath the shirt. When Kurt made no move of protest against the finger and instead kissed his boyfriend even harder, Blaine lifted the shirt higher, revealing an inch of skin. He pulled away from Kurt's mouth.

"Can I take it off?" he asked slowly. Kurt paused before nodding and motioning for Blaine to carry on. Blaine kissed Kurt firmly once again. He pulled the shirt over the other boy's head but stopped himself from looking at the boy in his vulnerable state, afraid that if he did, he would scare him off.

"T-take yours off," Kurt whispered, pulling his lips away from Blaine's only far enough so that he would speak, allowing his breath to tickle Blaine's lips as he spoke. Blaine only nodded before dropping Kurt's shirt next to the two of them, on to one of the orange pillows, and pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it carelessly on the floor.

Kurt did not seem to have the same conflicting ideas as Blaine had because, instead of not looking at his boyfriend like Blaine had, he stopped mid kiss to take him in. Had it not been for Blaine's lips insistently moving forwards at his lips, he would have continued staring.

The curly haired boy stroked his thumb just above Kurt's hip, where bare skin was. Kurt leaned forwards and brushed his index finger across Blaine's neck line and, with a grin, kissed Blaine's jaw. A soft moan escaped from Blaine's lips before he could stop it from leaving, making Kurt freeze. As Blaine tried to forget what he had just done, he captured Kurt's lips in his to kiss him once again. Kurt happily allowed his body to give in to Blaine and kiss back, the previous moment completely forgotten.

Blaine's left hand began to travel further up Kurt's body. His thumb traced over soft lumps of skin and muscle as it passed over them. The feel occasionally made Kurt shiver, some goose bumps were left behind where the finger touched the bare skin. When Blaine's hand was halfway between Kurt's hip and his nipple, Kurt pushed himself backwards and pecked Blaine on the lips. Blaine jumped on to his feet and looked curiously at his boyfriend.

"That's enough for today," Kurt told him, smiling shyly as he spoke. Blaine nodded understandingly. There was a pause in speech before Kurt spoke again.

"Can I ask you something?" He looked at his boyfriend with longing eyes. When Blaine nodded curiously, he continued. "How far have you ever gone with someone? You said before that you learned about... sex..." he mumbled the word quietly, Blaine barely hearing it, "off of the internet but... have you ever done anything with anyone? Did you lie before to make me feel better?"

Blaine shifted back and forth on his feet uncomfortably.

"Please tell me."

The curly haired boy nodded before divulging in to his story.


End file.
